The Prevention and Control (P&C) Core of the Einstein DRTC builds on its productive 32-year history by creating a new infrastnjcture of three functional units and by attracting faculty with community and psychosocial expertise and innovative methodologies. The interface and synergy among the functional units are crucial to the success of the P&C Core and the DRTC as a whole. The continuum of research designs creates many altematives for studying diabetes-related problems, all of which are focused on ameliorating health disparities. The primary mission of the Clinical Research Methodology Unit (CRMU) is to promote high-quality diabetes translational research, through consultation, training and mentoring in clinical research methods applicable to diabetes. Its objectives include: 1) to increase the quality and scope of diabetes related clinical trials, clinical physiology and translational research;and 2) to foster the career development of new diabetes clinical and translational investigators. The Behavioral Interventbn and Evaluation Methodology Unit (BIEM) facilitates the development and implementation of behavioral interventions and provides comprehensive evaluation support for research to prevent and control diabetes and its complications. Its objective include: 1) to increase the extent to which investigators develop effective interventions;and 2) to assist investigators to apply rigorous evaluation methods. Although the third unit of the P&C Core, the Social-Environmental Research Methodology (SERM) unit is new, it promotes our strengths in community and health disparities diabetes research. The objectives of tfiis proposed unit include: 1) to increase community and social capital development by providing expert resources for assessment and intervention, including community-based participatory research;and 2) to engage the community in diabetes-related research to reduce health disparities. The fonner objective will be provided by new faculty and resources;the latter will foster productivity through new collaborations at the community and public health agency levels. In summary, the Einstein P&C Core builds on its research strengths and its synergy with the DRTC as a whole, while enthusiastically supported by our medical school leadership.